


Roses and Flame

by starkerscoop



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Tony Stark, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, though it really is more of insecurity than jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkerscoop/pseuds/starkerscoop
Summary: It’s watching Peter interact with fans that sends his brain into overdrive.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Starker - Relationship, Tony Stark/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 140
Collections: Spider-Man Public Identity Reveal





	Roses and Flame

A small crowd surrounded Peter, calling for him excitedly and bringing out their phones. Girls pushed each other roughly to claim the space next to his sides, chattering into his ears and posing for selfies. 

Off to the side, expertly concealed with a cap and sunglasses, Tony leaned against the brick wall of an apartment building and watched the commotion spill out on the sidewalk. Peter had exposed his identity two months ago, and Spider-Man was currently all the rage. 

Tony sympathized with the younger man. How he felt about fans fell on a broad spectrum; on one hand, they were nice reminders that he was appreciated and supported. On the other, many of them had no concept of personal space or privacy. With Peter’s enhanced senses, Tony worried that the mobs would get to be too much. It was inevitable, really, but the spider themed hero wouldn’t be deterred. He was determined to show each one of his fans that he adored them. 

Paparazzi, on the other hand... Tony scowled at the bright flashes of light that had somehow pinpointed Peter’s location for the third time this month. Peter ought to file several restraining orders, but he was waiting for a more valid reason than being stalked at all hours of the day. 

Tony was aware that it was impossible to issue restraining orders to all paparazzi, but there were individuals that stood out, that went too far. Those, Tony mused, he would take care of on his own. 

He was brought out of his thoughts when a boy in his late teens nudged the girl clinging to Peter aside and nestled into his side. Tony narrowed his eyes, studying the way Peter curled an arm around him and pulled him that much closer, blushing when the boy kissed his cheek. 

It was all routine. Not too different from the way he interacted with his other fans, really. This one, though -- he was close to Peter’s age, with a nice build and pretty eyes. Most importantly, his kiss had made Peter blush. The only one who could fluster him like that nowadays was Tony. 

Tony scrutinized the pair again. It made sense, he supposed. They were more similar than Tony and Peter were to each other, would probably like each other more, too. Except, Tony was way past the “like” phase. He was very much in love, and if Peter’s earnest whispers in the dead of night were to be believed, he felt the same. 

Tony was getting old, though. Older. Whatever. He was acutely aware of the wrinkles sinking deeper into his skin with the passage of time, of the gray dominating the russet brown hair on his head, and the softening skin of his stomach. He’d been coming around to the former two, but when his abs started loosening, he was terrified and more than disgusted with how he’d let himself go.

He’d retired from the Avengers gig and thus had no reason to train as actively as he used to. Between getting more involved with SI and expanding his relationship with Peter, there was no time to hit the gym. He refused to do so with Peter -- it would only allow him to see how far down Tony had spiraled. 

A hand clutched his and tugged him away from the dispersing crowd. Tony glanced up, tossing a distracted smile in the general direction of his boyfriend, who was too busy dragging him to safety to notice.

The smile faded slightly as he observed the various lipstick stains covering Peter’s face. 

“Bad group this time?” Tony asked casually. 

Peter finally looked at him, slowing down until they were strolling through the streets at a normal pace. “Yeah. I mean, I know you’ve been dealing with stuff like this your whole life, but I didn’t expect it to be so... invasive.”

“That’s how it goes,” Tony rubbed his knuckles soothingly. “They were probably tourists. New Yorkers have more chill.” 

Peter raised his eyebrows in challenge. “Ned fainted when he met you.”

“Ned is an exception,” Tony conceded. “Do you have any more stops to make? I can hear our bed calling for me. ‘Come back, Tony. I miss you’.”

Peter snorted. “I swear, you love that bed more than you love me. And you don’t even use it half the time.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Tony pouted, clearing his face when it only made Peter laugh harder. 

“Which part do you want me to elaborate on? That you’ll marry the bed before you marry me, or that you don’t function like a regular human being, and only sleep three times a week?” Peter asked cheekily. 

Tony inhaled sharply, pulling them to a stop. “Rewind. You want to marry me?”

“You don’t?” Peter cocked an eyebrow. 

Tony blinked at him slowly. “Of course I do. Kid, there is nothing that would make me happier than that. I just -- why would you want to marry me? I’m getting grayer and fatter with each day.”

Peter gaped at him. “Okay, there’s a lot to unpack here. Um. Let’s just get to the penthouse first, I don’t think this is something we should talk about next to a dumpster.” 

The remaining ten minutes of the walk were spent in tense silence. Peter glanced at him every so often, confusion and sadness colliding in his eyes. Tony stiffened each time. He didn’t like not knowing what Peter was thinking. 

The elevator ride to the penthouse couldn’t have come soon enough. They entered the dark home and fell into their natural routine, flipping on the lights and kicking off their shoes. Peter led him to the plush couch and maneuvered him until he was laying on the cushions. He was about to settle in next to him when Tony stopped him. 

“Pete,” Tony drew in a long breath, “Would you mind washing your face first?”

Peter touched his face gingerly, realization dawning when he felt the sticky residue still glued to his skin. He disappeared into the bathroom closest to the living room -- it was the one stocked with makeup wipes. Tony hated that they were a necessity in their home with a passion.

Something settled in Tony when Peter came back with a clean face. He scooted over silently and waited for Peter to find a comfortable position next to him. As soon as he was done adjusting himself, Peter slid an arm around Tony’s middle and pulled him flush against his body.

“Okay,” Peter said finally, “I guess we should start with why you think I don’t want to marry you.”

“Other than the fact that neither of us have popped the question?” Tony tried for a joke.

“Tony.”

Tony grunted in frustration. “Because you deserve better than a broken old man. If being with me is only temporary for you, I’m happy to take what I can get.”

Peter’s eyes hardened. “Have I not proven that I’m in this for the long haul? What will it take, Tony, to get it through your thick skull? I fucking love you.”

Tony faltered. “How?” He asked weakly, “I’m getting fat, and gray, and I’ll die before you do. You’ll be left behind for decades.”

“I could die first. I’m still Spider-Man, and you’re retired. Life is unpredictable like that. For all we know, you could be the one left behind. Will you really let that fear dictate our relationship? Your life?” Peter paused, letting him digest the words.

“I will never let you die.” Tony whispered furiously, “You’re not allowed to. I’ll kill you if you do, Parker.” 

Peter smiled, but the amusement faded rapidly when he continued with his speech. “As for the gray thing -- you’ll be a silver fox. That’s fucking _ hot.  _ If you don’t like it, though, there’s always hair dye. And the fat thing... what are you even talking about? You’re still fit.” 

Tony stared dubiously at his own stomach. After a moment of debating in his head, he gulped and lifted his shirt, displaying his skin for Peter to look it over. 

His stomach still had faded lines that told tales of glorious ab muscles, but they were giving way to a tiny pouch of fat. It was visible, but not quite enough for Tony to start buying his pants in a bigger size. 

Peter scoffed. “You call that fat?”

Tony glared at him, refusing to look at the skin Peter was now caressing. 

“Tony, it’s adorable,” Peter cooed gently, “I wish you’d shown me sooner.” 

“You think this is funny?” Tony spluttered. 

Peter fixed a firm gaze onto him, pinning him to the spot and not letting him look away. “I think you’re overreacting. I understand insecurities, Tones. I do. But I promise you, this little chub is not as big or bad as you think. And if it really bothers you, I’ll go to the gym with you. Why have one in the Tower if you’re not gonna use it?” 

“For gym rats like you,” Tony muttered under his breath, relenting when Peter didn’t let up. “Fine, okay. The gym. Can’t wait.”

Peter rolled his eyes fondly. “It’s not like I’m making you get rid of Dave. It’s up to you.”

“Christ, you named the thing? Don’t get too attached, sweetheart. Now it’ll be gone for sure.” Tony snickered, tugging his shirt back down. He might as well have left it up, because as soon as Tony’s hand was back on the couch, Peter snuck his own under the fabric and grabbed the fat.

Tony shot him an unamused look. Peter shrugged innocently, massaging the small bundle with a reverent smile.

Tony decided it didn’t feel bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one I’m cross posting.
> 
> Also, I picked the title from one of those title generators cause I honestly had no idea what to name this.


End file.
